Wal-Mart Romance
by slyangelfox
Summary: Aster shops at a local Wal-Mart. One time he goes and by chance runs into a very helpful and energetic employee. Now every time he enters the store this kid is always there no matter the time or day always so willing to help him and flirt. While putting up with the antics Aster cannot help getting used to the annoyance with the bright blue eyes. AU-Jackrabbit. Rating may change.
1. Can I Help You?

Yes i know i should be working on Complicated Attraction but when i had a writers block last time i had to get my mind off that and my school work that was taking a lot of my creative energy. Also i got this stuck in my head when i was in Wal-Mart last when a guy check out my butt when i was bending down. Yeah it happened. It is not long and will consist of more chapters each in Wal-Mart where Jack will flirt shamelessly. Eventually they will get together when i run out of ideas for them in Wal-Mart. Unlike Complicated Attraction this is supposed to be Humor filled so i hope you laugh. Rating may change.

* * *

Anyways i do not own Rise of the Guardians.

Can I Help You

"Where is it damnit," a tan man swears looking at the shelves that are only half filled. The tall man runs both hands through his grey blue hair, locking fingers behind his neck, angular face point toward the painted ceiling, beams, and dull lights eyes closed.

His slim but muscular body covered in a tight dark green shirt that says "Bunny's Construction," printed over the back. A picture of a tall bunny, arms crossed, holding a hammer and a tool belt around the waist. Dark wash baggy blue jeans covering muscled legs covered in dirt, cement, and who knows what else.

"Come on Aster," he says to himself, "It has to be somewhere." Opening his eyes again he searches the shelves again for his favorite snack crackers.

Bending over he checks to see if there are any in the very back of the shelves. He almost falls into the shelves though when he hears a voice behind him.

"Well hello there nice ass. Is there _anything_ that I can do for you?" The voice practically purrs as Aster braces his hands breathing in slowly.

After slowing down his heart rate Aster stands to his full height turning around slowly. When he turns around he does not expect to see a boy looking to be around 17 staring at him. He has on the brown slacks of all Wal-Mart employees and a blue shirt but wearing a zip up hoody over it. On his head sits a blue beanie with a snowflake white hair peeking out the bottom. Name tag on the right side of his chest saying Jack.

"What did you fucking say asshat?" Aster growls out to the boy. All he can think to himself is this albino freak just checked out his ass at 2am and all he wants to do is go home.

Jack smirks at him, "Well I believe I asked if there was something I could do for you. I noticed you were looking for something." Jack bright blue eyes rack over Aster licking his lips.

Aster takes a step back trying to stay calm, "Umm, No Thanks mate." He turns back to shelves expecting the boy to move on not what happens next.

Jack slides up beside him pushing up against Asters arm, "I am sure I can help you with something….Bunny."

Aster moves away quickly, "Like I said no ya drongo I don't see what I want so I think I will leave."

"Aww come on Bunny I am sure there is something good you see." Jack moves around to the front of Aster quickly though Aster would have sworn he never moved. Bastards light on his feet.

"What did you call me? I have a name and it is not bunny," Aster shoulders past Jack just to be blocked again.

"Your shirt says Bunnymund construction and that is family owned around Burgess. What is your name then?" Jack hands are held behind his back as he rocks back and forth on his feet smiling large with mischievousness in his eyes.

"My name is not Bunny and like I would tell you what it really is frostbite." Aster turns around to head down the other side of the isle.

"Hmmm well then, _Kangaroo_, I guess you don't want theses." Jack calls to him causing Aster to turn around fuming.

"What did you just call me? I am not a kanga…," Aster s cut off when something smacks into his chest and he moves quick to catch it looking down at hands now holding a package of his favorite crackers.

"Well aren't you quick as a bunny," Jack now says in front of him as he leans up and on his toes to whisper in Asters ear. "Wonder what other bunny tributes you have?"

Jack blows on Asters ear causing him to shiver before turning away swinging his hips lightly as Aster stares after then back at his hand. Aster shakes his head face full of question turning around to make his way to the checkout counter.

* * *

Thank you for reading and if you have not and want to check out my other story Complicated Attraction that i am writing n at the same time. It is an AU based on the 1940's. Hope you enjoyed and if you have any ideas of Jackrabbits or ideas for Wal-Mart Romance you want to see my inbox is open. Until next time. Rating may change.


	2. Playing With Dolls

**For those of you reading my other story i am still working on the next chapter. Those chapters just tend to run longer than this. I have it about half way done so hope to post by the end of the week. I do have finals this next week due so i cannot promise anything. I have to change a previous work i wrote for the class and turn it into a play 8 to 10 pages long. Anyways i do not own ROTG. Onward to teh next Wal-Mart scenario. So enjoy your read and review please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Playing With Dolls

Aster looks down at the phone in his hands reading the text from his sister. "She wants the new Monster High Doll 'Jane Boo Little' for her birthday. Party starts at 4 and don't be late," Aster mumbles to himself. What kind of name is Jane Boo Little for a doll?" Aster looks up at the long aisle in Wal-Mart of pink lined with Barbie, baby dolls, and other girl toys. "And what in the hell is Monster High?"

He looks down the aisle before taking a deep breath before he starts walking to his doom. "Why could I not have another nephew? But no my sister had to go and give me a niece." He walks slowly down taking slow small steps for his long legs. His eyes scan the shelves that are overflowing with girly stuff looking for his prize to make the little girl happy.

He hears a whistle and though he only heard that voice for the first time his last trip to this dreaded place he would never forget it, "Well it must be my lucky day to find my favorite 'Roo' and don't you look snazzy all cleaned up!"

Aster groans looking at the boy with stark white hair, Jack, dressed again the in the Wal-Mart dress code and the same hoody. Aster does not say a word though and goes back to his browsing checking his phone to see it is 3. He has an hour to find this doll, pay, and get it to the party.

"Should I be worried that you are in the dolls aisle?" The Jack says making Aster grit his teeth.

Aster just keeps walking determined to ignore the annoyance until something snatches his phone out of his hand. Aster turns around watching jaw slack at the balls of this kid. Jack pushes buttons on Aster's phone before he looks up with false innocence.

"Oh," Jack holds the phone for Aster to see, "Is this yours?"

Aster growls before snatching it back from Jack, "Of course it is mine you little show pony. Shouldn't you be over in food anyways?" Aster pockets his phone in his pocket turning his back on Jack again shoulder stiff.

Jack moves to his side looking at the shelves, "Nope," Jack says popping his 'p'. I was assigned toys today and like I said. It is my lucky day since I get to see you again. What are you looking for?"

Aster just ignores him before moving on down the row eyes darting all around. Though he does check out the corner of his eye seeing Jack is still there. Jack just stands with his hands behind his back rocking on his feet again. Looking like he is not supposed to be doing anything else but bothering him.

"You know if you told me what you are looking for I could really help since you know I happen to work here," Jack points out to Aster.

Aster's shoulders sag in defeat because he knows if he does not get this doll his niece will be disappointed. Though he would make a deal with the devil right now that it was not the Frostbite who he had to ask. "I am looking for something called a Monster High Doll. Specifically Jane Boo Little." Aster looks at Jack expectantly who just winks at him.

Jack walks down the aisle some more swaying his hips dramatically as Aster reluctantly follows. Aster watches him walk eyes straying to Jack's ass that look good in the dark tight brown pants. Very tight pants that leave nothing to the imagination.

Aster has to shakes his head at the thought when Jack stops in front of some dolls at the end of the aisle. Not only that but he is going to a young girls party and Jack is an annoying brat no matter how good looking he is. Not to mention most likely jail bait. Even though Aster has known awhile his preference for the same sex he would not touch this snarky kid with a 10 foot poll. Must be the attention he thinks as he watches Jack dig through a bunch of boxes of dolls.

"So what do you want a Monster High Doll for?" Jack asks for conversation as he shakes his head looking at another row.

Aster picks up a box Jack drops and grimaces at what he sees thinking why his sweet little niece wants a doll like this. It had blue looking skin with white and back stripped hair and bolts in her neck like Frankenstein. He reads the name Frankie Stein and shakes his head before replacing it on the shelve.

Without thinking he answers, "My niece Sophie loves these dolls and it is her birthday party today. This is what she wanted."

Jack smiles, "Cutting it close aren't you?"

"Shut up Frostbite," Aster snaps out, "I work a lot of hours and it snuck up on me. Tease me all you like but my niece I would do anything for. Both my niece and nephew in fact are my world."

Jack stands up a box in his hand. "Don't have to go agro on me man. I was just kidding. It is sweet that you are trying so hard to get her something she loves so much." Jack gives Aster a large smile showing all his white teeth handing over the box. "Here you go one MH Doll."

Aster grabs the box from him tucking it under his arm. "Thanks, I guess, for the help." Aster turns away to head back down the aisle as fast as he can to the check out.

When Aster gets to the front he gets in the shortest line for a speed checkout. Waiting he pulls out his phone seeing it is phone to check the time seeing it is 3:30 so he needs to hurry. Getting anxious he hears again the voice.

"Yo, Kangaroo," Jack runs up leaning over out of breath. Holding out a bright pink bag, issue paper, and a card with what must be the Monster High Dolls on the front. When Aster does not take it Jack stands looking at Asters confused face, "Thought you might need this since you left the toys in such a hurry. Sure you don't want to give your niece a Wal-Mart bag on her birthday letting her know you forgot. Looks like I was right."

Aster stares at Jack thinking the kid might not be all that bad as the cashier rudely says to Aster if he is going to stand there all day or check out. Aster snaps out of his stupor focusing on Jack's blue eyes and his smile as it turns to a frown. Jack starts to lower his arm with the offered stuff when Aster grabs it and puts it on the checkout with the doll. As the cashier rings up the purchase and Aster pays he looks at Jack and actually smiles at him.

"Really I have to thank you mate." He grabs his sack with his purchase then sticks his hand out to Jack to shake. Jack's smile returns full watt as he grabs Aster's hand. "So really Thank You Frostbite. I would have been in a real pickle with my sister showing up with a Wal-Mart sack."

"It is no problem Roo. Glad I could help you make your niece happy." Before Aster can say anything else Jack takes off running back in the direction of toys turning to wave at Aster who finds himself waving back before he checks himself and heads for the door so he can get to the party.

Just as he was getting into his truck his phone beeps with a new text message. Checking his phone before pulling out he has a message from an unknown number. He clicks on the little envelope on his screen bringing up the message that causes him to snort in laughter though he should be mad, which says: _By the way my name is Jack. Also you should smile more it looks good on you! ;-)_

* * *

**And that is a wrap for chapter 2. Wonder what is in store for these two next time? Well i know and you just have to wait to find out. Again review and let me know what you think and maybe if you want check out my other Jackrabbit story that is more of a novel in process. Critique is my friend and would love to hear from my readers. Also if you have a scenario that you want me to put these two in give me a shout in some way and i will try my hardest. Thanks to sakura-blossoms-26, AyameKitsune, and jinglyjess for the reviews and to all favs or follows. Makes me all tingly knowing someone likes it because i love writing both original and now i like writing fanfiction now that i got the courage. Until next time everyone. **

**Angel Fox**


	3. Boxers or Briefs?

Hey everyone. Good news is that i got my final in but now have to wait until i get my final grade for the course. But it was my last course for my bachelors. I finally got it after a long 2 years of classes. 4 if you total in the 2 i spent on my associates. Now i have to see if i can find a job that will let me use what i learned. I just turned in the final and it will be about a week before i know how i did on it. Been holding a high B to low A for weeks so just got to wait and see. But in celebration his is a chapter for WR for all my readers. I am a girl so i don't exactly know much about boxers or briefs and the difference for you guys so please don't hurt me. This just came to me when i saw a fruit a the looms commercial. Again i do not own ROTG and please read the final author note as i have some questions for you all.

* * *

Boxers or Briefs

Aster was trying to maneuver the cart around the clothes in the men's section. He had come back to Wal-Mart again because he needed some new jeans for work. On his day off from working construction because it was raining he had to be here instead of at home. He would rather be at home on his couch relaxing instead of trying to get around the clothes displays that are not set up for carts.

"If this was not the best place to get jeans for work I would not be here." Aster mumbled to himself as there was no reason for him to get expensive jeans he would just get dirty and rip anyways.

He did try to push away the thought that he might get to run into a white haired blue eyed man and focus on his task. What where the odds that he would run into him again and in the clothes section. He could have always let it slip though through text he was making a trip here.

The boy had sent him text messages for a better part of a week that he ignored them all. All the messages were of random facts, thoughts, or pictures that Aster had no idea if the kid was on something or not. It was finally a picture he had sent of him swinging upside down from a tree limb that he replied with '_what the hell are you doing?'_ Thus, starting the very odd friendship between him and the frostbite. One night they had spent 3 hours texting back and forth talking about sisters.

Through the messages Aster got to know Jack had a sister also though younger by 6 years. The kids favorite animal was a dolphin and he loved the color blue. Those where just a few things though.

His phone went off with a familiar tune and as he looked at his phone he could see the name Frostbite above the envelop indicating a message. Opening the message he choked.

_'Boxers or Briefs?' _ Was Jacks recent text message.

Aster typed quickly before getting back to his shopping. _'What are you on about now?'_

Aster moved on picking up a few more pants in his size when he figured he would look through the shirts and such. His phone went off again.

_'Come on Roo it is not a hard question. ;)' _Yeah Aster thought to himself is that the kid had to be on something. Or bored and as active as this boy was bored would not be good for him.

_'Why would I answer that?' _Aster shakes his head and picks up a few shirts before moving or at least trying toward the dressing rooms.

Finally getting out of the cluster of clothes his phone goes off again. Aster is hesitant to see what Jack has put but knows from experience if he don't answer back Jack will just send something else if he is bored like Aster was his own entertainment. Aster wonders why he ever text back the one time.

_'Of come on between two guys. Do you like boxers that are lose so you have room or briefs with the snug fit to hold everything in place? I am sure you need the room thought, don't you?' _Aster growls before jamming his phone back into his pocket not wanting to answer that.

Coming around the corner Aster starts counting what is in his cart as his phone goes off but he ignores it. Finally looking up his jaws drops at the smirking white haired man sitting behind the desk with his feet on the table.

"So you are going to ignore me now Roo?" He drops his feet and leans forward on the desk propping his head in one hand. "That is just rude."

Aster opens his mouth over and over to reply watching as Jack giggles at his impersonation of a fish. "Well at least you would be good a charades." Jack teases before getting up and walking over to the cart. Aster clamps his mouth shut watching as Jack swings his hips some catching Aster's eyes that move lower with a recent text in his mind of boxers or briefs. Aster's own pants now seem to be getting a little tight.

Jack looks into the cart and pulls out some shirt and pants before turning away and moving to a door. "I am not supposed to let you take this many in but I think I can make as exception for you." Jack unlocks the door and hangs the clothes holding it open for Aster.

Aster is dumbstruck as he stares before shaking his head. He moves stiffly towards the door and walks in mumbling a "Thanks Frostbite." He tries to think of disgusting things to relieve his discomfort.

Jack grin widens at Aster's stiff body while closing the door when he says, "Let me know if you need any help in there. I can help you in any way you need."

Aster glares as his pulse picks up speed and breath gets harsh. The click of the door resounding in his ear he collapses on the bench. Aster leans his head against the side of the fake walls fists clenched.

"Everything alright in their roo? I heard a bang." Jacks voice drifts in and Aster can just see the smirk on his face.

Through clenched teeth Aster lets out, "I'm fine and don't need help from the likes of you."

"If you say so. Just remember I can help you with anything you need. Any problem that might present itself. Some things are just hard you know?" Jack sounds smug from his spot outside the door.

Aster growls deep in his throat at the guys antics again as he hears the phone ring and Jack answer it in his deep voice that does not look like it would fit his body. Now he wishes he had never thought about running into him again. Aster groans and stands to change clothes with the ones he is looking to buy. He does not want to be making a trip back for returns now just in case some frostbit is working the service desk. It would be his luck.

After trying all it on and putting it into two piles of buy and not buy he opens the door grabbing his buys for the cart and hanging what he does not want on the bar by the desk.

"Aww I don't get a fashion show to see how they fit?" Jack leaning back again feet on the desk.

"Why would I give you a fashion show? Not like you will see me in them." Aster banters back like in some previous texts instead of getting angry.

"Your right. I would rather see you with nothing instead really. Can't do that here though." Jack snickers while winking before standing and grabbing what Aster did not want to return it back on the racks.

Aster takes a deep breath and goes to move the cart when he feels Jack at his back. "I was right though you do wear boxers. Briefs too snug for your size?" Aster looks down in his cart at the package of boxers he had planned on buying while here. Jack opens his mouth again and Aster shivers at the cool breath blowing across his ear. "I prefer wearing nothing though."

Jack walks away as some kids come running around the corner their sneakers squeaking on the floor. Aster see Jack disappear around a display of shirts before he starts moving stiffly. He really needs to get out of this store and get home. Where he can have a nice cold shower and not think about the tease at Wal-Mart he would have liked to pin against the wall of the dressing room.

* * *

Alright that is chapter 3. I have some questions for you all though my lovely lovely readers and reviewers. Shout out to AnymeKitsune, Shadowed Violin, Pawii-Chan, the black raven, guest kcr, and guest for the reviews. Aright on to the questions.

#1 Do you want to see Jack and Aster meet outside of the Wal-Mart in other stores and around the town?

#2 Should i right a M rated lemon for these two and this story?

#3 Would you like me to bring in other characters?

Well let me know what you think on those 3 as i might have more for you later. Maybe it is time to write a chapter with Jack embarrassed instead of Aster. Please review and let me know what you think.

Always thinking for creative pleasure,

Angel Fox


	4. It's a Circus!

Alright i have been keeping up with reviews and listening to what you my readers are wanting. That really helped me to pick out what i want to do. AS for the M rating i would really like to try but i think what i will do if i write it is that i will post it as another story but will connect it to this. That way for those who don't want to read it do not have to. That is still a ways to come though.

Also i am working on the chapter for Complicated Attraction but got stuck when this idea came to me. I would have it up tonight but i face a little creative block and this idea would not go away for this story. I actually went to a circus last night (I fell asleep from exhaustion when i got home) and this just sounded perfect for something they run into each other at outside of Wal-Mart. Wal-Mart will still have a lot to do with teh story as they will be there. I just thought it would be perfect as Aster did not want to be there anyways. I have written a list of ideas i came up with or that you my reviewers have mentioned and will get to them. The plot bunny would not go away all day even when i was shopping. So i hope you all enjoy and i hope to have the next chapter of CA up by tomorrow night for all my readers asi have some free time tomorrow. Also still waiting on results from my last class which is frustrating. Please Read and Review.

Again i don't own ROTG but it is so much fun messing with them.

* * *

It's a Circus!

Aster was standing in the middle of a large building in front of a bouncy house. He was watching the inside ever few seconds for a blond head of hair cut into choppy lengths because his niece had decided to cut it herself at 6 years old. Even though the place had tall ceilings and was thousands of feet in length and width to Aster it was still too crowded and loud. He looked to the side where a brown haired nephew was with a couple of other kids his age where standing around talking.

Aster grumbles to himself as the girl taking the tickets for the bouncy house winks at him again. Aster has to wonder why he is here again but it was because both kids wanted to go and his sister had already bought tickets. Unlucky for him she had to work the graveyard shift at the hospital and had begged him to take the kids and their friends. She had even gone as low as to put Sophie on the phone to beg that it was the last night for it to be in town.

Looking at his phone he is surprised to see a text message from Jack. Aster must not have heard it in his pocket with all the noise. He slides his finger across the screen that maybe Jack could brighten his long evening with a bunch of screaming kids bumping into him while running around the place.

_Wow! Those jeans are really droll worthy Roo. They really bring out you ass…ets. :P (*assets) _Aster smiles but has to wonder when Jack became a light to his long boring days.

He jumps when he feels something pinch his butt turning around quickly to tell the person off only to be met with blue eyes and white hair. He stands shocked to see him there before the message goes through his mind again.

"You know Frostbite we are amongst a bunch of kids for you to be doing that." Jack looks stunned for a second that Aster didn't get flustered are anything before smiling bright.

"Trust me these kids are completely hyped up on sugar and soda to be paying attention to anything else." Jack looks behind him for a second searching before turning back to talk to Aster looking curious. "What are you doing her anyways? Didn't know you liked the circus and was coming here." Jack gives him a grin but he seems half distracted.

Aster gives him a confused look that he is not quite acting like he has the times they had meet in Wal-Mart. "I didn't know I would be coming here either until my sister called that she was working late and the kids wanted to come." Aster points to the brown haired boy and to inside the bouncy house. "So I got roped into coming to this cheesy circus the town puts on."

Jack nods looking around again and turning back. Aster asks him "What are you looking for? Why are you here, shouldn't you be at Wal-Mart?"

Jack smiles, "I do get days off you know. Maybe I should let you know when I am off work. We could have some fun and you would not be so tense." Jack winks at Aster.

All Aster does is grin before leaning down some, "You should so then I could teach you a few things. Make you scream until you cannot talk for a week."

Jack flushes a deep red that can be seen perfectly on his pale skin that starts at his cheeks and down his neck dipping into his shirt. Quickly changing the subject, "I brought my sister here tonight. She wanted to come and see what it was all about since she has never been. We always missed it." Jack points to a girl standing a feet away looking at the tigers in a cage from the line.

Aster nods his head when they hear the announcement **Three minutes to ShowTime folks. Please take your seat before the fun begins. **

Aster looks behind him and walks to the bouncy house yelling for Sophie as Jack's sister walks up to him. Bending down to pick up the girls shoes he looks up and finds the girl taking tickets standing near by with Sophie beside her.

"I believe this cutie is yours sir." The girl as Sophie runs to Aster. "She is just adorable. Almost as adorable as you are hot."

Aster picks up Sophie before awkwardly saying, "Uhhh… Thanks." Aster turns around to find a Jack not a few feet away scowling and giving the girl glares that make him wish the girl would burn to a crisp.

Aster walks away telling Jamie they need to find seats. The kids run off and Jack's sister follows them to find a seat for her and her brother. Jack walks along with Aster saying in a rough tone, "I was thinking maybe we could all sit together. You could use an extra set of eyes with the amount of kids you have to watch."

Aster nods to him but smirks. "Is there something wrong there Frostbite?"

"Nope not at all should there be," Jack says in a clipped tone.

They start to climb the stairs looking for a place where all the kids can sit together finding something close to the top of the bleachers. Aster moves to sit behind the kids on the very top set of chairs where no one else seems to be as Sophie climbs up standing on the seat by her brother Jamie talking his ear off of what might come and to see better over others heads.

Jack looks to his sister telling 'Emma' to have a seat there at the end on the other side of Sophie. Jack take a seat beside Aster as well as the light go out making the place dark except for all the light up toys glowing among the crowd. The middle ring then start flashing lights as the music gets louder and kids cheer.

Aster watches the kids as the watch in aww at the tiger show. Just when it was about over, Aster snorting as the tiger growls at its so called trainer for effect of the show, he feels something touch his knee making him jump as the lights come back on. The something disappears and all he can think is that maybe Jack accidently knocked into it with his own.

It is during the third act as juggles come out with their act does he feel it again making him jump but this time it is not moving away. Looking down Aster can see through what light he has that it is a hand. Not just any hand but a white hand that he follows up to see Jack's smirking profile.

As the acts keep coming on all Aster can think about is the hand on his knee that has started to make small circles with his fingers. Aster never moves to push it away or tell Jack to stop. At least not until he feels the hand start to move up. Aster lays his hand down on the pale one before leaning over enough to whisper to Jack.

"What do you think you are doing? There are kids right in front of us," Aster hisses out when Jack.

"I am not doing anything Roo. Just relaxing watching the show is all. Maybe you should relax. "Jack giggles at the growl coming from Aster before shivering as Aster is close enough that Jack feels it vibrate near his ear.

"I am telling you now kid do not start something you cannot finish, got it?" Jack just nods as Aster releases his hand not even attempting to remove it. Jack just continues with his hand messaging the inside of Asters thighs and he blushes in the dark at the flexing muscles under his hand.

They both are not paying any attention to the show in front of them as the kids all stand and are clapping and screaming hiding Jack hand on Aster. Aster smirks as he stretches and puts an arm behind Jacks shoulders.

Aster smirks as he takes and index finger and lightly runs it down the pale neck. Under his arm he can feel Jack's body shake as his hand grips his leg. Aster laughs as he starts dragging his lone finger lightly still down the neck and tracing the collar of the shirt.

Jack chokes a second to keep from reacting but his body starts to lean into Asters.

Aster smirks bending his head down, "You sure are shaking. Are you cold or are you liking that Frostbite?" Jack turns his head without even thinking buries half his face into Asters shoulder. Aster continues to trace his neck and moving now to run his hand through his hair. He blows lightly on the Jacks ear causing him to shiver more and groan.

Aster was so caught up in what he was doing to torture Jack and Jack into the feel of Asters hand on his neck and hair when the lights suddenly come on. They spring apart watching as some people get up. The both look around confused. The two learn from the kids that it is intermission and they are all hungry and thirsty.

Jack offers to get up and go get them all something. Aster hands him some money so he can watch the kids all in one place. Jack walks away still a little shaky and looking like his legs are not working as they should. He doesn't seem to be as graceful as he usually is because of the teasing touches o Aster. Aster is smirking the whole rest of the show but neither even attempt to touch each other again as Sophie has taken a perch on Asters lap the second half of the show.

Later that night as he took the kids home. Jamie was talking about how cool the motorcycle on the tight rope and the two going around in the globe Sophie asked Aster what he liked best. Aster had to think as he did not remember much of what went on actually during the shows but all he can tell Sophie, "I liked all of it Soph, all of it." That was the truth that even though he won't ever be able to remember a single act he will defiantly not forget his Frostbite beside him making comments and doing other things out of sight during the show. Well not yet his Frostbite but Aster will have to try and rectify that and soon. A jealous Jack was defiantly a hot Jack.

* * *

As usual let me know what you think as you all keep me going. Shout out to FReeTOBeMe1311, hyatt death, Shadowed Violin, ab.p guest, Guest-kcr, guest k, and any other guests. For those who have given me an idea i will get to them in time as i am working on each in the order that would best make since to the story. Sometimes even one word was sparking inspiration. Finally Aster gets a little revenge on Jack and no they are not together...yet.

Any of you reading my other story Complicated Attraction to let you know i have not forgotten but a few things came up like this plot bunny and some creative block but i am about half way done and should have another chapter up by tomorrow as i have free time. If you have anything to say or ideas let me know as i am all ears. You my readers make me so happy whether you are silent or review. I have been on a brownie cooking phase so brownies for all my readers.

Sincerely from the bottom of my heart,

Angel Fox


	5. It's All Natural

**Hey all. Here is another chapter and time for me to sleep as it is 3 am in the morning. Problems with getting the site working tonight. Also a new chapter on CA is up as well. You are all so great and i never thought this story would get such a response. I am so grateful that sometimes even when i cannot all i want to do is write. I don't own ROTG but gotta love them. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's all Natural

Aster was in Wal-Mart again and he was on a mission at 9am in the morning. It had nothing to do though with toys, food, or clothes. This time he was on a mission to seek out Jack and see if he would like to join him for dinner. Aster was wearing a nice pair of black jeans. His best pair in fact along with a green shirt his sister gave him last Christmas that made his eyes stand out.

_Where is that frostbite. Any other time and I can easily find him or he finds me. _Aster talks another lap around Wal-Mart looking down isles. He was about to give up and ask one of the other employees. _I know he works as I asked him what he was up to today in text before they both went to sleep at 2am. _You would think that the two did not have a whole lot to talk about but if both where bored or had time they could text for hours.

_Maybe I should have just called him when he got off work today. But no my mum had to go and instill manners in me. Useless._ Aster gets near the home improvement isles and sees an employee standing at the paint counter. He moves in that direction and waits for the employee to get done with a couple when he hears something.

He has better hearing than most people and doctors have told him so he can hear clearly the snide remark. A voice that sends chills that is not of the good kind with its greasy undertone. Not like the chills that Jack's deep voice sends down his spine that he dreams about listening to.

The voice is cutting and tells the person they are talking to that unnatural hair is not allowed by Wal-Mart policies. The person was to go home and wash out the white in their hair and if they did not then they better not worry about coming back to work. The fact they said white hair has perked the interest of Aster as the only person who has white hair is Jack. His heart clenches at the thought of someone picking on his Jack.

Aster starts moving in the direction of the loud voice when he hears his worst fear. "It is all natural you moron. My hair has no pigment in it at all and has been like that long before I even started work here."

Aster's steps quicken at the very recognizable voice that he now does not dread. Though it sends nerves thorugh his veins now at the anger but also fear in the voice.

While trying to find where the two are he hears the other voice again tell Jack that someone of his kind is not welcome at the store and now he has a reason to finally get rid of him.

"What kind is I Pitch huh? You may be a manager around this place but you are not top dog." Jack voice takes on a dangerous tone.

Aster can hear this "Pitch" laugh almost manically as he can hear him call Jack some nasty names like, queer, fag, and a few others. Aster finally comes around the aisle and sees the familiar well used blue hoodie and white hair. His arm in is in the grasps of some tall long fingered grease haired prick.

"Hey leave him alone." Aster runs down the aisle and takes the man's hands off Jack forcibly pushing Jack behind him.

The guy glares at Aster replying that he should stay out of his business and moves to get to Jack but Aster just pushes him back. "You won't touch him and I will get ahold of corporate about the discrimination." Aster glares at the man as he glares back before stalking off with one last comment along the lines of queers have to stick together.

Aster ignores him and turns around to Jack who is rubbing his arm. "You didn't have to do that. I have to deal with him a lot."

"You should not have to deal with that at work, Frostbite. Equal opportunity and all that. What was it about anyways?" Aster moves forward and pulls Jack to him lays his hands on his hips.

"He just does not like me and always tries to find a way to fire me. This time it was my sexuality and hair he was laying into me about." Jack smiles at the actions of Aster so he lays his own hands on his shoulders. "It is not the first shit I have gotten from someone though."

"You mean that it happens a lot by not just that prick?" Aster growls low in his throat at the thought.

"Something I have dealt with for years," Jack tells him as he shrugs. "Not many have liked me for one reason or another since I started working here and the hair is part of it a lot. It is all natural though…Wanna see?"

Aster laughs used to Jack completely now, "I believe you so don't worry. I just don't like to hear that you have to deal with those drongos."

This makes Jack laugh that really belongs to come out of his mouth instead of the fire he was spitting to Pitch. The smile is all natural now as he tells Aster, "Calm down tiger. I don't plan to work here all my life. Defiantly cannot call you a bunny but Kangaroo still works. For some reason I am thinking a boxing one."

Aster throws his head back and Jack just smiles at the rich sound from this man who was willing to get between to him and another. Most either ignore him or critique his lifestyle. But this guy is something else.

"A boxing Kanagroo huh? Well I don't know about boxing but I do know some martial arts." Aster grins down at Jack.

Jack giggles, "Well now that is hot." Jack lets out a sigh when he hears an announcement about a spill in an aisle of paint. Since it is his section he has to go deal with it. "Sorry, Roo, but I have to get back to work."

Jack pulls away and walks off and turns around the end of an aisle but before Aster can leave runs back and kiss Aster on the cheek, "Forgot to say thank you my bunny in shining armor. I'll text you later."

Jack runs off leaving Aster in shock that Jack always seems to put him in. He turns around not paying attention to his surroundings. It is when the slight chill outside wakes him from his stupor and he just wants to hit his head against the side of the Wal-Mart. _I didn't even get to ask him. I better not ever see Pitch outside of Wal-Mart for messing up my plans._

* * *

There you go everyone. I was able to put two ideas my readers gave me so a huge shout out to Guest-kcr (the harassment) and hyatt death (the hair color part). Again thank you for the reviews and i would list the names but for some reason when i hit the reviews on my sotry of Wal-Mart Romance it is saying error. BOOOO. Hope you like- review please.

Always your Writer.

Angel Fox


	6. Work WorkPlay?

Alright i was going to have this up last night but some moron on the road hit a electric pole and we lost power until early this morning. Then it took hours since i have satellite internet to get a signal. Now it is up and i found time to post the new chapter. Hope that you all like this. Just a heads up to those that are reading CA i am having problems. Me and my boyfriend are having problems. He brought up some things that are frustrating making me wonder if it is worth it. Depressing that writing a sweet scene is really hard because all i want to do is write something dark. So the chapter is not coming out right at all for me in the end and trying to get my head around it. Well enough about my personal problems i know what you are all here for and i hope to have CA next chapter up in the next day or so. I will make myself write it. you my readers are all so great and i appreciate you all. Luckily i was able to get a good scene for you all (i hope) that is sweet and funny.

Nope i don't own ROTG. But Aster and Jack are just...mmmmmmmmmmm.

* * *

Work Work...Play?

Aster stood tall pushing his hands against his lower back hearing it pop. He then rubs the back of his sleeve of his shirt across his forehead to remove the sweat. Aster was sweeting up a storm out at the new location where they were breaking ground for a new home constructed by Bunnymund Construction.

It had been a few days since Aster's failure of asking Jack out. He had been trying to figure out another way but Aster had been working a lot in the heat and resting when not. His family's business had gotten contract to build a house in the older part of town. His father is known for building houses with older charm and they were finally able to break ground after cleaning all the debris of the house that had burnt down.

Aster had been working early in the morning unloading some trucks so they could start laying the new foundation. Aster walked over to the cooler filled with water to get him a drink when he heard a shriek followed by a deep laugh. Even though he was in the older part of town it was filled with families. It made Aster smile to listen to the families around the area as he lived in a small loft that that residence over the Bunnymund Construction home office.

Aster moved over to a place and took a peek over the fence to see what sounds like two kids get up to. Asters dream is to move into a house with a spouse to share and have his own family. Even if he is gay he could still have his family is what his mother always told him. He had been recently been caught day dreaming a lot on the job and it has always been about sharing a place with his white haired blue eyed beauty from Wal-Mart.

Through the fence Aster sees a girl with long brown hair run by laughing. Not far behind her Aster sees a flash of white and he rubs at his eyes. _Have to be hallucinating _is all that he can think at seeing the white. Jack said he worked today and what would be the fact he is working in a lot right beside Jack's families place. _Slim to none_. Well that is until Aster sees the flash of white hair again that without thinking starts his feet moving to the dividing fence and he looks over.

To his surprise he sees Jack chasing the little girl that is his nephew's age Jack had taken to the circus a few weeks back. Looking down the side of the fence Aster sees a stack of wood that is sitting waiting to be used as a barrier the concrete foundation of the house. He walks down and moves to balance on the wood and brace his arms at the top of the tall privacy fence.

His eyes watch as his frostbite runs around white hair dripping with water as he chases his sister around the yard with a glass of water. Jack is bare foot and only wearing jeans leaving his torso bare. Aster cannot help but rack his eyes over the slim but trim figure of Jack's pale chest.

The girl turns and freezes at seeing Aster peeking over the fence but at recognition she waves causing Aster to smile and wave back. Jack comes up behind his sister and whispers something Aster cannot hear. He watches as the girl points to Aster on the fence and Jack looks up. Aster cannot help but laugh at the face Jack makes at seeing him leaning on the fence. It warms Aster though when upon getting over his shock Jack's face lights up with a large smile.

He whispers again to his sister who nods and runs into the house. Jack makes his way over to the fences. He smirks at watching Aster's eyes roam over his form.

"Well I never took you for a stalker Roo." Jack stands a few feet from fence looking up at where Aster is standing.

Smirking himself, Aster reply's to Jack's tease, "Well I learned from the best."

Jack pouts but his eyes shine with mirth, "Who can that be?"

"Oh, just some frostbite, who seems to turn up where ever I am. Now I know where he lives." Aster gives Jack a sweet smile and is blessed with one in return. "Anyways I thought you worked today?" Aster asks.

"Yeah I did, but I got off early. Pitch was there again today but was acting strange. Another manager noticed it and told me to head home while they talk to him." Jack makes a face while looking around the yard. Spotting what he wants he moves towards a patio table and starts to pull over a chair towards the fence.

As Aster watches Jack move the chair but keeps the conversation going. "That greasy freak still giving you problems?"

Setting the chair by the fence Jack hopes up where he doesn't have to be looking up at Aster as much. "He is not calling me names now if that is your idea. He is being a different creepy." Jack makes a face as if he smelt something bad. "It has been more like flirting, it seems, ever since you stood up for me."

Aster scowls at someone else flirting with his Jack, "Flirting? I thought he was like anti-homo?"

Jack shrugs while leaning in smirking, "Even if he was I already got my eyes on something else that is just a scrumptious being."

Aster laughs out his head back, "Well I feel sorry for that fool." He smirks at Jack's pout. He looks behind him before reaching over the fence and rubbing the thin biceps of Jack. "Aww, whats wrong frostbite?"

Jack turns his head like he is mad but his body betrays him leaning into the hand rubbing his arm. "Your just mean you know that?"

Aster smiles lightly puling Jack closer to the fence to whisper in his ear, "I think this fool though could handle you just fine." Aster pulls back seeing Jack flush as he returns to rubbing Jack's arm. "So am I mean now?"

Jack snorts, "I guess not since you insulted yourself. Now your just a tease and all talk." Aster gives him a smile showing all his own teeth receiving one in return.

Aster takes a deep breath in to ask the question that has been on his mind since the circus when he hears someone yell his name. He turns around to see a man that looks almost identical to aster except with brown eyes and grey white hair telling him to get back to work.

Aster turns around with a sad smile to Jack, "I better get back to work before my old man has a heart attack. I'll give you a call or text later." Aster removes his hand after a final squeeze to Jack's arm and hopes off the wood. He starts moving to his old man to see what he needs to do when he hears Jack ell at him.

"Hey Kangaroo." Aster turns around to see Jack has pulled himself up onto the fence more to see him.

"Yeah?" Aster asks in question his eyebrows knitting together.

"When are you going to grow a set and ask me out?" Jack gives a blinding smile to Aster. This causes Aster to laugh at him.

"Well I was hoping to do this when we were not interrupted and in a more appropriate way but, what do you say frostbite to dinner on Friday?" Aster waits as he watches Jack put a finger to his chin like he is thinking hard about it. Aster cannot miss though the large smile Jack has on his face that seemed to get larger as Asters words.

"Sounds perfect." Jack gives him another large smile and a wave, "Talk to you later Roo."

Aster waves as he watches Jack disappear behind the fence again and whopping can be heard over the fence before a door is slammed closed. Aster turns around to see his dad smiling with an eyebrow raised and all Aster can do is smiling proudly back. The smile does not leave his face for the rest of the work day especially when he gets glimpses of his frostbite over the fence from time to time sharing smiles.

* * *

There is the next chapter. I hope that everyone likes it and shout out to my reviewers, guest, THEANONADMIRAL, FOXSTRIDER, DOUG, , GUEST-KCR, ND THE SWEET NOBEL. Sorry for the all caps. Anyways shout out to those that gave me the idea for going with Aster in his own element of work and near where Jack lives. Again i am working hard to finish the next chapter of CA as soon as i can. Between idiots hitting the pole and killing our power and the boyfriend problems writing a good scene is hard without making it dark. It is not what i want for the next chapter or have planned. So i am sorry for the delay but i will get it figured out somehow.

Much love from your writer,

Angel Fox


	7. I'm Late for a Very Important Date

I am really really sorry for the long update. Friday after noon i got stung by a wasp in my hand. How did i get stung. Well i was going outside my house and grabbed the handle to the front door and it was just sitting there out of my sight. As soon as i grabbed the door knob i cursed out a lot of words and let go. I got it back though and killed it with my shoe the little bastard. Yeah! Sadly it had its own revenge and my hand swelled on the top half of my palm and my three fingers in teh middle swelled half up i could barely move the three fingers so could not type worth shit. Then Sunday while still swollen it started to itch like crazy all over where it was swollen and was red. Luckily now the swelling is down to just a little on my palm and does not itch so bad. I had half of this chapter done and it is going to have at least 2 parts for the first date. Not completely sure how far i am going to take this story but i have a lot of ideas. There is still a lot of this story to make though. Hope you all enjoy and will work to get the second part up soon.

i don't own ROTG.

* * *

I'm Late, I'm Late, For a Very Important Date

It was finally Friday night. Aster never saw Jack again in his yard beside Aster's work section. He was always working the same time that Aster was and got home after Aster had made to his Apartment. They had talked through text though and even moved from texting to actually talking on the phone. Even at one point talking so long that Aster had fallen asleep on Jack because he had been stubborn to hang up. It was finally Friday and 5:30 having got off early to be able to get home and get ready so that he could meet Jack like they had planned at 5:45 at the diner on main. What was Aster doing right now though 15 minutes before he was to meet Jack? Well, looking for his damn keys is what.

It had been one hell of a day at work and since he got home. He had hit his head against a beam when lifting up one time from his knees and another time he hit his hand with the hammer when nailing two boards together. His father had sent him home just after the hammer incident and 4 and probably not just because he knew of the date for his son but also for safety reasons. Aster had taken an aspirin as soon as he got home for his throbbing hand and head.

After taking the aspirin he decided to step into the shower before getting dressed from the hot sweaty day. He had found out his own Axe shower gel was out and had to use some stuff in a pink Barbie bottle he keeps for when his niece stays the night as that was all he had. So he smelt of bubble gum no matter how much he tried to overpower it with his cologne.

Then from there he went to get his shirt and pants from the dryer he had thrown in that morning only to find out he hand not started the dryer. He took them out still wet and knew he didn't have time to get them in the dryer to dry fast enough without shrinking his grey button up shirt. So he threw his jeans back in and set it the highest setting he could get to dry the pants as much as he could and took his shirt to the bathroom. He used his hair dryer and slowly started to get his shirt dry which took him a better amount of time of an hour to get done.

Now he was searching for keys he swore he had tossed onto the couch when he got home with his wallet. He was standing in the middle of his small living room pulling at his hair, in pants that was still damp in places and a green shirt that was crumpled from getting on the floor searching because he found his wallet on the couch but not his keys.

He heard a knock at the door and giving out a frustrated grunt he walks the short distance to the door and throws it open. There standing in front of his door was a neighbor that lived on the same floor of him in the apartment building. His neighbor Sandy was a mute who lived two doors down from him and he had meet a few days after moving in 2 years ago. Sandy held up his hand showing Aster what was in his hands that happen to be his keys. Aster let out a sigh taking them from the smaller man.

"Thanks mate. I having been looking for them though don't know where you found them." Aster runs a hand through his hair and steps out of his apartment now that he has his keys and locking it behind him. Sandy tells him that he saw them when he was on his way out sticking out of Aster lock so he thought he would tell him. The two men left for the elevator to take them to the main floor and parking lot.

Aster says to sandy, "I cannot express how grateful and just hope I am not too late now." He checks his watch seeing that he has 5 minutes to get to Main Street and the diner. The door opens and Sandy gives Aster a wave and tells him good luck on his date with a wink. Aster runs to his parked truck and starts up before backing out and speeding out of the parking lot ignoring the yells from others.

15 minutes he pulls down Main Street looking for a spot to park close to the diner. As he is looking he sees a flash of white hair walking in the opposite direction of the Diner. Aster curses out, "Shit." He cuts into and parks in the first available spot. He throws open his door without turning it off and barley getting it into park and runs down after the blond head.

He grabs the arm of the person breathing hard with his other hand on his knee. The person whips around quickly at being grabbed but stops and grins. "Well, I was starting to think I was stood up there, Roo."

Aster stands after catching his breath and gives an apologetic smile to Jack. "Yeah, sorry about that mate, I had problems going on at my apartment. I would have been here a lot sooner if not for that."

Jack raises and eyebrow at Aster in silent question and Aster blushes, "I forgot to turn my dryer this morning when leaving for work so my clothes where wet and my jeans are still slightly wet." Aster listens as Jack snorts but he pushes through the humiliating story, "Yeah, well, that is not all. I lost my keys and come to find out a neighbor found them still sticking out of my lock. I raced here as fast as I could after I to my keys in hand. Surprising with my luck today I didn't get caught by a cop speeding."

The two walk back toward Aster truck where he can turn his truck off and lock it up. Jack laughs out low, "What else happened today that makes you think that you had bad luck?" Jack leans against the front of Asters truck his arms crossed in front of him watching as Aster lock it up.

"You will laugh so hard but I was so distracted at work that I hit my head on a beam for the house structure and hit my hand with a hammer." Aster grins at Jack holding up his slightly swollen hands as he walks to the front of his truck looking down at the boy who is smiling up at him.

"Why where you so distracted that you hurt yourself?" Jack looks up at him with a bewildered look as he grabs Aster's hand inspecting it. A chill runs up his spine at Jack lightly running his fingers over his hand inspecting it closely with care. Aster cannot help but smile though at the boy's tender touch and caring heart.

"I was thinking about a white haired and blue eyed beaut I was going to get to take on a date today. Too bad I fucked that up with getting here late but here at a good time to stop said beaut from taking off. Still want to go on this date with me after such and impression?" Jack looks up at Aster and tilts his head cutely before he starts to pull Aster towards the diner.

"Well, I think I can look over the fact of you being late if you pay for everything." He grins back at Aster their hands still connected. "Anyways I don't give up so easily when I see something I want. As the reach the door of the diner called "Boomerang" all Aster can do is laugh at the energetic Jack pushing open the door and they walk into the diner for their first date.

* * *

Alright their is the first half of their date. I was going to put it as all one chapter but it would end up being way way long. Hope you all enjoyed. I love that i am still getting favorites and follows even now. My reader, well you are all the best let me tell you. You keep me writing and thinking about it even when i cannot type so i write in pencil and put it on my computer when i could move all my fingers again.

Shout out to my reviewers of the last chapter, guest, the black raven, Shadowed Violin, Alternateapocalypse, THEANONADMIRAL, angelwithshotgun, MyhHeartsDesire , The Sweet Noble, Tigermike83, and Guest-kcr. It is great hearing what you all think. I was going to have this chapter up on Friday since i was doing it in two parts but i found out i am slightly allergic to wasps.

Always your writer,

Angel Fox


	8. The Date

Hey everyone. Well here is the second part of the date. Trying to decide if I should extend it to the next chapter with some steamy parts or leave it as that. Also I am thinking of doing a Halloween special with this story. Last is I am either thinking of rating this M and just warning for those who don't want to read if that is the type of chapter or if I will do a like side story with the M rated stuff for those who want to read it. Decisions decisions. For those who are waiting for the next chapter of Complicated Attraction it will be up tomorrow night. Those chapters rung longer than these do and I am about ¾ of the way done. My hand is finally completely back to normal except for a dark spot where the little bastard stung me. Trying to figure out if by chance the stinger is in my hand or what as that is the only spot that itches. I hope you all enjoy what I have in this chapter

Well anyways I do not own ROTG.

* * *

The Date

Finally the two had been seated near the window in a booth. They sat opposite each other exchanging laughs and information about each other. Jack let out a loud laugh that had other customers looking at him before turning back to their food. He lent forward on one of his hands with a large smile on his lips that Aster could not get enough of even if it was at his expense.

"Really, your first job was wearing a bunny costume and your last name is Bunnymund? That is just rich." Jack giggled while taking a sip of his shake through a bright blue straw he specially requested.

Aster smiles back at the younger male across from him. "Well, when you're just a high school kid at 16 you take what you can get. The kids enjoyed it though."

Jack snorts staring at Aster. "How old are you anyways? I have not seen you around much until just recently when you started stalking me."

Aster sits back taking a drink of his coffee. "Well I am 24, and who was stalking who? I started out in college at 18 out of town, but by 20 my pa called me needing help with the family business. I moved back before I could get my associates in art."

Jack puts his hands up in surrender like he is innocent. "Hey I was the one at work and you kept turning up in the department I was working. 24 really? I would have guessed at least in your 30's." Jack snickers into his straw.

"Hey now ya little ankle bitter. I'd feel like I was cradle robbing if I was that old." He smirks at Jack's slack jaw.

"Hey, I am 19 so no cradle robbing would have happened anyways." Jack sticks his tongue out at Aster who in turn laughs at the childish act.

Before replying or speaking again their food makes it to the table. A large hamburger with fries is set in front of Jack while Aster gets a footlong hot dog with the fixings and fries. Jack reaches over and sneaks one of Aster's fries.

Aster raises an eyebrow at Jack's cheeky grin. "Is there something wrong with your fries?" Aster says with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Nope," Jack says popping the p. "I just felt like stealing one of yours just because well they were yours."

Aster just rolls his eyes before moving on the conversation. "So what do you do besides work at Wal-Mart?"

"I actually take a few courses at the local college. Other than that my time is full with work, my family, and then now you." Jack flashes Aster a suggestive smile.

Aster smirks at the cheeky bugger. "Your life just seems so hard." Aster chuckles deeply watching as something flashes in Jack's eyes. "So what are you studying?"

Jack dips a fry in his shake and swirls it around, "I am really just taking the basic right now for my associates but no real concentration for a major."

"So undecided." Aster scrunches nose as he watches Jack pop the ice-cream covered fry into his mouth.

"Yeah pretty much." Jack grins as he fips another in the shake and offers it to Aster. "Try it. Its not gross or anything."

Aster looks at him and not wanting to make Jack upset after he messed up by being late he takes the fry in his mouth. He tastes the salty and sweet on his tongue and nods to Jack that it isn't so bad. "Are you just not sure what you want to do or nothing interest you?"

Jack grins at corrupting another person about the fry. "I have a couple ideas of what I would like to do. Just not sure which I want to make my life work. You said you were studying art. Do you draw, paint, what? What is your muse?"

Aster thinks for a second and then answers, "I do a little of it all. My favorite thing to do is probably sketch and oil paintings. As for my inspiration it usually is a lot of nature related things. Like scenery."

Jack looks out the window while nodding his head but what catches his eyes causes his smile to drop a groan escaping his throat and roll his eyes. Aster looks out just seeing cars drive by. "Is their something wrong Frostbite?"

Jack just shakes his head a frown gracing his features and Aster looks back out the window. When Jack does not say anything for a while he asks him again, "Whats wrong? Come on Frostbite you can tell me if something is wrong."

Jack sighs out before locking his blue eyes with Asters own green ones. They look duller than usual. "You remember that manager who was riding me at work?"

Aster nods his head. "Yeah that greasy bastard who called you a fagot and everything."

Jack looks back out the window and points. "He is standing across the street and been staring in here for a bit now. See him beside the adult video store?"

Aster looks and just sees the man standing in the shadows of the sign. He gives off a sickening grin at seeing them both staring before taking off down an ally way. "Whats his problem?"

Jack just shrugs his shoulders leaning back heavily against his seat. "The day you finally asked me out you remember I told you they sent me home while they talked to Pitch about his behavior towards me?" At Asters nods Jack continues, "Well when I returned the next day for my shift I found out they had put him on probation and also he is not allowed to work when I do. He kept his manager title but they have cut his hours considerably. Ever since I have been seeing him popping up in different places like outside when I am leaving my classes."

"Has he ever approached you?" Aster asks his tone dark.

Jack gets a thoughtful look before shaking his head negatively. "No, he just does what he pretty much did now. When I look he just gives off that creepy grin of his and walks away. I have even seen him on the street of my home and now here while on my date with you. It is really starting to freak me out because I have been getting weird texts ad I am starting to think it is him."

"Have you talked to someone like the police?" Aster asks Jack as the boy just focuses on his fries.

Again Jack just shakes his head, "I don't want anyone to worry and it is probably nothing."

Aster reaches over and tilts Jack's head up to look him in the eye. "You really need to talk to someone and maybe get a restraining order on the guy."

Jack sighs out again, "I will think about it. He is already on probation and most likely blames me. Don't want to know what he would do if I did that too. But for you I will think about it. OK?"

Aster does not like it but he cannot force Jack so nods his head. "Well, of course you have my number. So if he ever does anything at any time, I don't care if I am at work or sleeping, you call me."

Jack gives a strained smile to Aster but agrees. "Yeah, alright. If it makes you feel better Roo?" Jack says throwing in a little tease.

"That would make me feel loads better frostbite." Jack returns to staring at his food picking at it absentmindedly in thought.

Aster decides he was going to keep enjoy the rest of the first date, of many, with Jack. He will be visiting a greasy shadow sneaking ratbag and let him know he needs to lay off his frostbite. Focusing on Jack again he reaches across and takes his free hand as Jack lightly munches on his fries. Aster lightly rubs his callused thumb over the surprisingly soft hand giving him a grin. He is rewarded with Jack giving him a smile and turning his hand just right to lock fingers with Aster as he keeps munching on his dinner. They date returns back to the light atmosphere with them teasing each other back and forth.

* * *

And that is the second part of the date. Let me know what you think about anything I said in the top author note or just off hand. I give thanks to all those who have given me ideas. I am so amazed I still get follows and favorites on this story. Got more planned for the two because their date is not the end. Love all my readers and shout out to my reviewers, icefriesty, MyHeartDesire, THEANPNADMIRAL, Guest-kcr, guest, and guest. I appreaciate it so much for your support and for the ideas you all give me. I try to remember to give credit to those that give me the idea but if I forget just let me know with a PM and I can change it.

From your writer always,

Angel Fox


	9. It Ends with a Kiss

Hey hey everyone. I decided to finish off the date with Aster dropping Jack off. Also to help set up their next date. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Things are getting a little steamier but still not M rated. Next chapter will be a Halloween that i will have up before Thursday.

On with the story i know you want to read though i still do not own ROTG.

* * *

It Ends with a Kiss

There had been no other problems during the rest of dinner for Aster and Jack. They were able to talk and get to know each other, learning so much about each other. They both learned that they volunteer at the same children's center for years but have never run into each other. Sadly they had to miss the move due to Aster being late and losing time just talking at the diner, so instead they loaded up into hi truck and drove around for a bit and talked more.

Aster was thinking this had to be the best date he had been on in his life as he looked out of the corner of his eye at Jack laughing and singing to the song on his radio. Aster could not stop smiling at Jack as he turned down the road for Jack's home. Jack had to get up early the next morning for work and Aster was going to go babysit his niece and nephew.

Aster slowly pulled up to the large brightly lit home bringing the truck to a stop along the curve. He shut the truck off, which shut off the music, and unbuckled himself but made no move to open the door. Instead he turned his body to face the smaller man in the passenger's seat.

Jack looked up at his house and sighed out at the fact of the date being done. "My sister is probably still up waiting to hear everything."

"Your parents are not worried about you being out?" Aster asks as he too pears up seeing a small figure move behind the curtain quickly. Good thing it was now dark that no one could really see into the truck. Aster was at a loss of what to do though. He enjoyed himself and it seems so did Jack. Did he give him a kiss, plan a second date, or what? Aster was completely helpless.

Jack watched as Aster peered at the house and watches him smirk but he seems hesitant about something. Jack shifts onto his knees in the truck, that he don't know is a good or bad thing he can stand on his knees, and scoots over some while Aster is distracted in his own thoughts. Jack makes sure to miss the stick shift in front of the middle part of the seat moving slowly.

Aster sees movement shift and turns to see Jack had moved and was now leaning into him. Aster goes to open his mouth when a pair of cool lips lightly touch his in a sweet kiss and a cool hand on his bicep. Jack pulls back some and smile at Aster before going to pull back so he can get out when he feels a large calloused hand on the back of his head.

The hand pulls him back in to connect with Aster's lips again in a fierce kiss to Jack's sweet one. Jack smiles into the kiss as he is pulled towards Aster more. It is when Jack is straddling Aster's lap when he feels a tongue run across his lips once then twice. It is when the third time Aster swipes his tongue across Jack's swelling lips that allows him entrance to fight Jack's own tongue and explore all the perfectly straight white teeth.

When they both feel their lungs shouting for air do they pull back resting their foreheads against each other breathing heavily. "You taste like mint," is what comes out of Aster's mouth when he has enough air to talk.

Jack weakly laughs while he nuzzles into the collar of the older man taking in the scent of musk and grass. "You taste of chocolate which goes perfectly with mint."

Aster holds Jack close to him rubbing a hand up and down his back as Jack seems to make shapes on his abdomen over his shirt. "That it does mate." Aster takes in Jack scent of his hair that smells like a crisp cool dew morning. "So do I get the honors of another date?"

Jack laughs pulling back and looking at Aster. "I guess I could be persuaded into another one. What were you thinking for next time?"

Aster looks around his truck contemplating what they could do when a flyer stuck between the seats catch his eye. He grabs it and hands it to Jack. "What do you think about this? I was going anyways taking my sisters kids. I know it won't be the most perfect date with some kids along but it seems like something you would enjoy."

Jack looks curiously at Aster and then down to the folded flyer and open it reading it aloud. "Trick or Treat Party in the Street, come down and join us on south main street for food, fun, and trick or treating at dusk with the kids." Silently Jack reads the rest of the flyer of what it entitles as a large smile spreads across his face. He starts to lightly jump in Aster's lap at the excitement running through his veins until a groan reaches his ears and he blushes. "Ummm, sorry, Roo."

Aster takes a deep breath and lets it out. "It's OK, Frostbite. I take it you think it is a good idea though with your bouncing?" Aster grins at the blush of Jack's face.

Jack nods his head enthusiastically. "Yeah it sounds awesome. Are you going to dress up? I have to get a costume. Are you OK if my sister joins with us? I'll have to make sure I am off that night. If anything I can call in sick that night if I do work."

Aster grabs the boys hips that seem to have started moving again in his excited chatter to keep him still in his lap so that Jack does not get a-surprise. Aster would like to leave that until a later date. "Calm down, mate. First let me know if you can come or not and yes you can bring your sister. My niece and nephew will be there and I will probably get stuck with some of their friends as well. As for dressing up I'm not sure. You can if you want though."

"Come on, Roo. You have to dress up also. It would be great." Jack sticks out his bottom lip in a pout that makes Aster lean up and nip at with his teeth causing Jack to let out a squeak.

"I will see what I can do in the time frame since it is next Thursday." The noises coming from Jack cause Aster's pants to tighten some that he knows he will be taking a very cold shower by the time he gets home. For now he rolls down his window to let the cool air in for the time being. It also makes him wonder how experienced Jack is with everything because his attitude before seemed to give off something different. A conversation for another time when the time gets closer and he has to make sure this is what Jack wants is them as a couple.

Jack sighs out but nods his head. "Let me know if you need any help. I could surly come up with something for you." Jack smirks causing Aster to shake his head with a laugh.

"I think I would be a little worried about what you have in that mischievous mind of yours. Can't wait to see what you will wear though." Aster moves forward give Jack another thorough kiss before he opens his door to let Jack slide off his lap. "Anyways I think your sister is about ready to come out here and get you she keeps peaking through the window.

Jack looks at his house again and waves to his sister who moves quickly to hide though she has been caught. "She is going to bug me about all the details I know it. I don't know why I came home she is not going to let me sleep. Can I not come to your place?" Jack grins while raisin his eyebrows up and down at Aster while he leans through the open window.

Aster snorts out, "Unless you want things going a lot farther than they have it is better you stay hear tonight." Aster leans his head against the side of the truck interior while staring at Jack. He would love to take him home with him but he don't want to fuck this up or fuck Jack as it were just yet. They young man is tempting as it is. Maybe a few more dates.

"Alright," Jack pouts again making him look so tempting to Aster. "I will see you on Thursday if not sooner and I will call you tomorrow. Text me when you make it to your place though please." Jack kisses Aster's cheek as he moves away from the truck to walk in the front.

"Will do, Frostbite. Will do." Aster starts his truck back up as he watches Jack run towards the door of his home. He watches as Jack turns around one last time and waves to Aster before disappearing into the house. Aster shifts in his seat to get comfortable for the ride home as he pulls back onto the street for his home. Both are unaware to a black sedan sitting across the street catty corner to the truck with gold eyes staring at the two's interaction, growling in his throat, before following Aster.

* * *

And that is the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all new followers and favorites. Love all my readers silent or not and whether you just started reading or not. Shout out to reviews of Tigermike83, LadyLombax, FangandlggyRule, Guest-KCR (Thank you for keeping up reviewing), yay, 2 guests, and Ultravioletlex. Tank you all so much for the reviews and i got some questions for you. I will keep track of what wins as votes.

*What do you want Jack's Costume to be?

A) Costume of what he wears in the Movie (tight brown pants, blue hoody, and staff)

B) Bunny Costume

C) A pair of really short (tight) shorts (did i mention tight but appropriate around kids) for men tall boots open shirt with chains leather jacket

D) Other

*What do you want to see for Bunny's Costume?

A) Bunny (colors like movie but shirtless)

B) Authority Figure (Cop, Firefighter, Swat, or something)

C) Greek God

D) Other

Remember they will be with kids so has to be appropriate though they may have some alone time. Not 100% sure just yet. Anyways Hope you enjoyed. Working on CA so should be up this weekend.

Always your writer,

Angel Fox


	10. The Night of Halloween

Alright my lovely readers. I had to keep tabs as i think this was the first time i had that many the winner is JAck as Jack Frost and Bunny as the easter bunny. I was going to show you the results but ever time i saved this chapter it would remove my tallies. Now on with the story. Also i have another Halloween story up if you want to check them out in the ROT universe with different costumes. I had to get that one out of my brain before i could write this chapter. The title was hard to come up with on this chapter to. Some just come to me like the Alice reference and so on but some don't.

Hope you all enjoy and No i don't own ROTG because with my imagination who knows what they would look like.

* * *

The Night of Halloween

Well the night had finally come and Aster broke down and asked Jack for help on his costume. He just didn't know what to go as. Aster adjusted the long ears on his head of the blue grey color as he took in the rest of his costume in his sister's bathroom, which was currently locked to keep to rug rats out. He had on a vest that was the same color of the ears which aster had yet to find out where Jack got the two from. Keeping it half closed for decency of the children was a single strap holster with two boomerangs that he actually owned he inherited from his grandfather. The rest was just a pair of jeans he owned and some sneakers. Jack had given him some large bunny feet but he left them at home, 'accidently,' he was going to be chasing after a hoard of kids on a sugar high. Turning around Aster takes in his ass some and the fluffy bunny tail stitched to the jeans and wonders if he can ever wear them normal again as he shakes his ass some and the tail does not move. Next time he will defiantly grill Jack more before handing him a pair of any of his clothing.

Aster can hear his nephew Jamie yelling at him to hurry up from outside the door and a course of agreement from the five of his friends that are tagging along. His nephew had already ragged on him about the costume considering his last name. Aster in turn said he could leave him there without candy and that got him to be quiet, for about two minutes. Aster finally just told himself it would make Jack happy so he opened the door to the screaming children. It was time to start walking as his sister only lived a few blocks away from Main Street. He was meeting Jack and his sister there so he double checked his phone was in his pocket as he closed and locked the door.

Upon arriving Aster groaned that he should have predetermined a spot to meet as everyone was running around and the crowd was not easy to get through. It was like every person in town came out for this. Top it off not knowing what Jack was wearing didn't help matters. So he started walking looking for the white hair you could see for a mile away. Which was a mistake considering it was Halloween night and there where many with dyed white hair.

He kept the kids close to him though many where anxious to start playing games. He saw a flash of white hair that might have been natural so he started in that direction. When he got there they were gone through and Aster was starting to get disappointed. He stiffened for a second when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he turned around to give them a piece of his mind when his eyes fell onto a set a blue eyes hidden underneath a hoody.

"Hey, Roo." Jack smiles up at Aster who returns one of his own. Jack pulls back and rubs a hand along his chin like he has a beard and Aster only crosses his arms in reply. "The strap is a nice touch with the boomerangs but where are your feet?"

Aster just smirks, "Hey yourself and sorry I accidently left them at home." This causes Jack to snort and Aster knows he can see through the lie. He takes in Jack as he leans against what looks like a shepherds crook and his bare feet crossed. His legs are in a pair of tight brown pants that look like they have been worn a lot or put through hell to be so and cut off mid shin and tied with rope. A blue hoody with a fern pattern stitched into his shoulders and along the neck line is all of the costume. It is simple and Aster has no clue what Jack is supposed to be what so ever but it fits him. "What in the bloody hell are you supposed to be mate? A modern shepherd? And where are your shoes?"

Jack laughs as he twirls the crook amongst his thin long fingers and Aster can just think about what else they might be able to do. _Bad Aster, Bad Aster, Bad thoughts amongst children. Save for later._

"I actually got the idea from you always calling me Frostbite and now shoes I thought would be good." For emphasis Jack pokes Aster in the stomach.

"Oh really now," Aster says as he moves forward. Jack grins but backs up until he hits the brick wall of one of the stores. Aster leans in towards Jack stopping just beside his ear. "That doesn't answer my questions Frostbite." He bites at Jacks ear who sucks in air like it is his last breath and holds it."

"Jack Frost. I'm the myth Jack Frost. You know bringer of winter and mischief." Jack looks up at Aster through lidded eyes and his bright blue eyes have seen to taken on a darker shade. "I thought I would be cool if me and my boyfriend dressed up as two myths, the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost, but not be too cliché like two vampires or something like that." Jack blushes that that as he runs his hand lightly in the inch section the vest still shows.

"Boyfriend, huh?" aster runs his hand down the bare neck he can see and lightly into the collar. "I believe I like that sound of that."

Jack leans up and kisses Aster on the lips quickly before pulling away and maneuvering around Aster at the ewws of the children around them they are supposed to be watching. Aster ruffles Jamie's hair when he comments that he hates when adults get all mushy like that. He sees it enough at home and Aster is supposed to be his cool uncle.

Jack lets out a rich laugh that Aster just adores. "So what do you kiddies want to do first?" he asks to the group who start yelling about all the different things.

Aster just stands back and watches as Jack interacts with the kids and wonders if it would be rude of Aster to suggest a major for Jack to study to work with kids. He moves up beside him when Jack gets into an animated conversation with Sophie about who knows what but listens none the less. Aster walks up to Jack as he stands holding Sophie's hand. Aster grabs his other hand and laces his fingers through Jack's when they start walking.

The two watch the kids from a distance in a corner out of everyone's way but at a vantage point they can see them all as they all play different games. Jack's sister Emma has taken a shine to little Sophie and is helping her out with many games and Aster can tell they share the same smile. With all the kids in the same vicinity and not trying to get one of the others attention Aster tells Jack, "You are really good with children you know that?"

Jack looks at Aster for a second before nodding. "Yeah, I always have been, babysitting many younger kids in my neighborhood and the children's center like a mentioned last Friday." Aster nods remembering that bit of information that they shared. "People say even at my age I am a kid at heart. A lot of people don't really take me seriously either but that could be with the pranks I pull."

"What do other people know anyways? Many think that a big strong man like me can't paint or believe what I have painted." Jack laughs as he slides up close to Aster who takes his hand out of Jack and instead wraps his arm around his boyfriend his hand lying on his hip.

"You will have to show me one of your paintings one day. I would love to see one." Jack says wrapping his own arm around Asters lower back.

Aster nods as he lays his head on top of Jack. "I will try to remember to show you. Anyways back to the topic I wanted to talk about. Have you ever thought o studying to become like a teacher or to work with kids somehow?"

Aster waits for a reply and can only predict that Jack is putting thought into his question. Aster just watches the kids and keeps jack close to his side when Jack finally speaks just listens. "I actually have never thought about that before. Babysitting was more about getting a little extra cash and having fun with the kids but never thought about turning working with kids into a career."

As Jack goes quiet again Aster puts his two cents in, "I was just wondering when I saw you interacting with all of them earlier. Not like you have to take the advice but just an honest observation is all."

Jack nods his head wrapping his other arm around Asters waist as he tucks his head into his chest. His hood falls and Aster can't help but burry his nose into the soft locks as Jack gives his reply, "I just never thought about it is all but I actually like the idea. I think on Monday I will see if I can get ahold of my advisor at the school and see what he thinks and what I would have to do, what classes I would have to take and everything like that. It is the only day besides the weekend I don't have classes. My advisor is a cool guy named Sandy and he doesn't mind me popping in to chat."

"Good onya mate. Even if in the end you don't choose that path it is one you can cross off your list." Aster tilts Jacks head up to his and kisses his lips lightly.

Jack smiles and nods his head as he moves to stand in front of Aster and pushes onto his toes giving Aster a proper kiss appropriate in public. He pulls back whispering, "Thanks Aster. I really appreciate it."

Jack returns too looking at the kids while cuddling close to Aster. Aster looks over his head and spots a figure looking at them he looks back down at Jack being relaxed and does not want to go anywhere but knows this might be his only time. "Hey Frostbite are you thirsty?"

"Huh, oh yeah a little do you want something I can go get it?" Jack asks but Aster just shakes his head.

"Nah, if you can watch the anklebitters for a tic I can go get us some drinks. Anything you would like?" Aster says looking at Jack as he moves away while keeping the figure in sight at the corner of his eye.

Jack thinks for second but just replies with a shrug, "It really doesn't matter. Hot chocolate if they have some maybe. Something for Emma as well if you don't mind." Jack reaches for his front pocket.

Aster grabs his hand holding it still and smiles. "It's fine Jack I got the money so don't worry."

"But," is all that Jack can get out when Aster gives him a quick kiss.

"Really it is fine on both getting your sister something and paying." He can see Jack struggle before huffing out in annoyance but nodding. "Anyways, hot chocolate? You getting cold because I could warm you up."

Aster can't help but grin at the blush he receives for his comment and Jack smacks his arm. "Just be quick like a bunny."

Aster laughs as he walks off heading for a food truck but also the figure. When he is out of site and close to the figure that has not even once noticed him he grabs him by the back of the shirt and pushes him against the side of a food truck with a growl.

"Leave Jack alone you pervert. You don't think he has not told me about your stalking?" Aster tells Pitch as the man pulls at the hand grasping the front of his collar.

Pitch tells him that he saw him first like some brat two year old about a toy. All Aster wants to do is rip the man to pieces for stalking jack like some creeper but does not want this to affect Jack or his job so he lets go with one last warning.

"I am telling you once more and that is it. Leave. Jack. Alone. Or you will be dealing with me." Aster turns and walks away hoping that he did a good job of scaring the bastard off.

He orders 9 hot chocolates and a coffee for him as the night is starting to get a chill in the air and moves back to where Jack was standing to find him gone. He looks around frantically seeing the kids are not playing games anymore but notices them all sitting a picnic table with Jack at the end waving his hands around like some lunatic. As Aster gets near he can tell though as Jack deepens his voice he is telling the kids a story and a Halloween one at that.

Aster sets down the drinks which the kids snatch up just at the end of the story comes to an end. He takes his coffee and Jack's drink over to stand by Jack as the kids chatter loudly about the story and if it is real or not.

As he hands off his drink to Jack he tells him, "See I told you good with kids but if I get hell for these kids having nightmares from their parents I am giving them your number."

Jack holds the cup close to his chest trying to take in some warmth. "They will be alright it was one of my calmer ones anyways. They were begging anyways." Looking up at Aster he asks, "What took so long anyways?"

Aster does not want to freak Jack out about Pitch being here spying as he already knows how he feels about the man so he tells him, "There was a line and 9 hot chocolates and a coffee took a bit for them to make." Jack nods in response taking a sip.

Jack shivers which makes Aster move behind him wrapping an arm around his shoulders pulling him close. "Maybe you should have put on shoes mate."

Jack shacks his head. "It would have ruined the affect I was going for. I am just glad it came out ok. Took me all week to make."

"Make? You made your costume?" Aster asks bewildered. "I thought you bought it or something at least the hoody." Aster shakes his head and chuckles in his throat pulling Jack closer to where they are flush and Jack is leaning into him.

"What?" He elbows Aster but not enough to do any effect. "Yes I made it. The pants and hoody where old and just in my closet, so I cut up the pants some and washed them a lot to get the well-used look. Then I stitched in the pattern on the hoody. The 'staff' was an old prop from a play I did in school"

Aster can't help but to chuckle again at the confession and power behind Jack as he defends himself. "So where did you get mine then? My sister asked me and I told her I didn't know."

Aster can see Jack's cheeks heat up as he lets out his secret, "I, uhhh, made the ears, vest, and feet too from some material I found that matched your hair."

Aster to that buries his nose in Jack's neck as laughter rolls off of him making his body shake and Jack's as well. "I can't believe you can sew and do it so well Frostbite."

"Hey, come on now. Roo. It's not that funny." Jack crosses his arms and pouts. "This coming from the sensitive painter."

While trying to get his chuckles under control his kisses Jack's neck a few times mumbling against the skin. "Aww come on now babe. I didn't mean anything by it."

Jack bites his lip as Aster keeps up his assault on his neck, especially when he finds a particularly sensitive spot at the spot where his shoulder and neck meet that makes him shivers. At feeling the small body against him shiver he watches the kids who are still in a conversation and distracted he latches his mouth on the spot and begins to slowly suck and nibble on the spot.

Jack gives out a strangled groans trying to shift and squirms like if being tickled which rubs against Aster in a delicious way unconsciously. Aster pulls away from the now nice red spot that can be hidden by the hoody and lets out a hiss. Jack freezes and blushes hard at the bulge pushing into his back. The two stand still for a bit with uneven breathing and are brought out of their mind set as Sophie starts asking for Jack attention. The kids want another story and Jack obliges though Aster won't let him out of his arms for obvious reasons so he does so for his boyfriend's dignity staying in front.

It is later when Aster and Jack are following the kids holding hands as they trick or treat from the people lined up along Main Street that both are thinking the same thing. Aster watches as some give out candy to the two adult's kind enough to take the kids out and dress up along with them in the spirit and Jack slips his own into Sophie's bucket due to the kids so called contest of who can get the most candy. Aster can feel his heart skip a beat and knows he could get used to this. Jack also thinks he could get used to this as Aster hands him every bit of candy telling him that he is not a big sweets fan so Jack should have it. Jack can see the older man is telling a small fib knowing Jack is giving his candy to the smallest of their group. They both enjoy the Halloween thinking this might be the best yet.

* * *

Ok that kept growing and growing and growing. And i probably could have kept going as well. but i restrained myself. Just so you know i don't hate kids but kids on sugar, well lets put it this way last year on Halloween i volunteered at a place called headstart as i am friends with the two that ran the classroom and we had three adults to the to the 18 kids on a sugar high. I hope you all enjoy my work because i actually enjoyed writing this chapter and just love writing in general. If you have been reading both my stories check out my first one shot and Halloween with Jack and Aster in the ROTG world. Anyways shout out to my many reviewers, guest, guest-KCR(such a loyal reviewer and reader. love it, , furryfox, Nora Frost 1 with pen, soy chilena, guest, guest, guest, guest, yay, Xalre, Written Angel, icefiresky (loved the picture links), CrazyCountyrGirl (i am a country girl too and we are just all crazy), zombie4play, FangandIggyRule, THEANONADMIRAL (I love writing so my pleasure), mandamichelle, Aroski156, Ultravioletlex, and Pawii-chan (wish i would have thought of angel jack). Thank all you lovely people so much and to my new followers and favorites. Cannot believe how close i am to 100 review on this story and wonder if i can get it there with this chapter. I wont demand them but i love hearing for you all. But whether you are silent, follow, fav, or review i enjoy that others are reading this so much and enjoy it themselves. Happy Halloween everyone be safe in whatever you do.

Always your writer,

Angel Fox


	11. Missing

Hey everyone. Alright i know i should be working on the other story as i need to update the chapter but i am having a hard time as a tragedy hit but luckily a reader was kind enough to let me vent and does not know how much that means to me. You know who you are so Thank you so much. As for everyone it was someone i know passing away in a car wreck, though we where not close, who was young leaving around two young children that i just talked to not too long ago. So yeah thoughts have been with her family and the two children who lost their mother.

Sorry that this one sounds a little dark to some but it will lead up to something better and just setting the stage. I am also tried to clear my head enough to write more for this chapter but i keep getting distracted. I wanted to get something to my readers to let you all know i am still around. Hope you enjoy none the less and let me know what you think. i do not own ROTG.

* * *

Missing

Aster was starting to get worried. It was Saturday night and Aster had promised Jack he would take him to go see this movie that had just come out. He had been talking about it all week to Aster, how he had read the book and wanted to see the movie. Aster had bought the tickets online but not as he looked at the clock and noticed that the movie had started 10 minutes ago. The problem though was where Jack was.

Aster had stopped off at Jack's house but Emma said he had come in after work and changed then left not 15 minutes after showing up. She told Aster she had not seen him since that brief moment and that was hours ago. Emma told Aster his phone was not in the house so it could be on him but she was not sure. Aster had called and text a few times as not to overwhelm him but he had not answered back while sitting with Emma on the porch waiting to see if he would show up. The two had even called the few places they knew Jack could be at but they also had not seen him.

Now Aster was heading back to his apartment hoping that Jack would contact him soon. Aster didn't know where he could look. He had called the children's center to see if Jack might have shown up there but they said they had not seen him. Aster was at a loss of what he could do so he gave Emma his number to contact him if he does not show up later while he went to wait at his home.

Aster pulled into his apartment building and parked in his spot killing his truck. He leans back against the back of the seat as he runs both hands down his face. Aster was worried and out of his mind because only just this morning they were talking before they both made it to work and now he just up and disappears. Aster climbs out of his truck and heads for his second floor apartment while checking his phone again.

Aster sighs and tucks his phone back into his pocket as he punches in the code to open the door to the apartments heading straight for the elevator. Aster just cannot get Jack out of his mind which is usually no problem but this time worry is what is filling his chest. Aster has known Jack for a few months now and the way Emma described him just didn't sound anything like him at all.

Emma described his face as blank with pain in his eyes. No tease to her like his usual greeting or anything besides a small Hi. The ding of the elevator broke him from his thoughts and he moved down the hall towards his door. At approximately 10 feet from his door Aster freezes in his tracks. There was a person leaning against the door or actually more like sleeping. The white hair falling into closed eyes as his head leans against the door. Aster smiles for a moment at the sweet look of Jack asleep and that he is found. His smile does not stay though when Aster gets closer and moves the bangs to see tear tracks.

Aster bends down putting an arm around Jack shoulders and hooks his other under his knees lifting him with ease. A stray thought of his frostbite is really light for his age. With a balancing act of using his legs for balance against the door and leaning Jack's head on his shoulders he is able to get the door open. He tosses his keys onto the coffee table and moves to his bedroom.

He lays Jack onto one side of his bed and turns down the covers on the other side. He slides off Jack's converse and carefully unzips and removes the hoody. He leaves Jack in the white t-shirt, jeans and socks. He moves Jack over to the turned down side and covers him with the quilt embroidered with flowers and scenes of spring. He tucks Jack in and watches as the boy snuggles down into the covers in peace in deep sleep. He moves his bangs agian and leans down giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Aster moves to put Jack's shoes near his closet out of the way and takes a hanger for the hoody hanging it on the hook on the back of his door. He takes one more look at Jack before he leaves the room closing the door to leave a crack of light in the darker room.

Aster pulls out his phone and dials a number. He takes a seat at his counter waiting for someone to answer on the other side of the line. On the third rings someone picks up asking if it was Jack.

"Emma," Aster addresses the girl on the other line, "I found Jack. He was outside my apartment and when I got here he was asleep." Aster listens as Emma sighs in relieve asking a few questions.

"Yeah," he answers a question, "It looks like he had been crying and fell asleep maybe in exhaustion. That could be why he was not answering us." Emma says a few more things to Aster which he replies again to.

"I just carried him in and laid him down on my bed to sleep. I will tell him to call you when he wakes up but just so you know he is safe here." Emma gives her gratitude that he called her and let Aster know that if Jack wants to stay the night it should be fine with their parents so don't wake him up. Emma tells Aster she would talk to the parents and let them know what was going on.

Aster smiles at the fact Emma trust him with her brother. "Yeah I wasn't going to wake him up. I will talk to him whenever he wakes up if he wants to go home or not. If he does I will drive him back over there."

Emma says thanks to Aster again for not only caring about Jack but willing to help him out in any way he can. "Alright, Emma. If you need to you can give me a call. I will let you know anything when I know from Jack. Bye"

Emma says bye and Aster lays down his phone on the counter. He takes a deep breathe running his hands through his hair. He looks at the food and thinks he should get dinner but he don't feel like eating. He flips on the TV and clicks through channels but his eyes stray to the bedroom over and over again. Finally he just gives up turning off the TV and moves to the bedroom opening the door slightly to slip in. He moves to the bed to see Jack still peacefully sleeping. He stands in thought for a few minutes and just shrugs slipping out of his boots setting them by Jack's shoes.

He turns around grabbing a t-shirt and sleep pants heading for his small bathroom. He strips down and slips into the shirt and pants. He moves back into the room and slips under the covers but sticks to the side of the bed unoccupied staring up at the ceiling. Knowing Jack is safe is a big relief to Aster but he cannot help wonder what happened to change him so much to tears. He was lost in thought for the millionth time that day when he is jerked out of his thought to Jack moving close to him. Aster holds his breathe as Jack continues to shift in sleep until his head is laying on Asters shoulder an arm around his waist. Aster winds one arm around Jack running his hands up and down his back listening to Jack deep breaths as his own mind clears. Aster holds Jack close to him and relaxes joining Jack in sleep quickly.

* * *

Well there you all go another chapter. My mind is still running a lot but starting to clear more. I am starting something for this month of being thankful and i just wanted to let you all know that in i am thankful for all my readers that enjoy this story. Let me knw what you think and if you like what do you think Jack is so upset about?

Thanks to my reviewers, yay we made it to 101 reviews for this story and my first ever story (of 3) to reach 100, brownies for you all past and recent, Avatar Aang, Doug (my 100th), Guest, Guest KRC(so thankful for someone who have read since i posted), Pawii Chan (i had a great Halloween and hope yours was good too), Tigermike83, THEANONADMIRAL, FangandIggyRule, AssholeApricots (Awesome Name) Ultravioletlex, Mora Frost ' 1 with the pen, icefrisky, xxxJxxx, Written Angel, and MyHeartsDesire. Thank you all for reviewing, favorites, follows, and just keeping my head up in hard times. Knowing you readers love my story makes me so happy and thankful.

Always you writer,

Angel Fox


	12. I'll Be There For You

Alright everyone. After the small break to deal with personal stuff like i mentioned in last chapter I got my mojo in writing back. So i hope you like this chapter and CA should be up soon as i have it about half written. i have been writing the last two days off and on as i fill out applications for jobs. So many applications as i find jobs. Cross fingers i get a call soon about something as i have not heard anything from others i filled out yet.

Anyways here is the next chapter and i do not own ROTG. Enjoy.

* * *

I'll Be There For You

Aster eyes fluttered open just to be screwed shut immediately from the glare in his eyes of light. He groaned only to be cut short but a chuckle. He looks up to see Jack sitting up against his headboard a book in his lap and the bedside table lap lite. Jack was smiling down at Aster lightly but Aster could still see that something was troubling Jack because his eyes did not shine.

Aster sits up to seat himself against the headboard as well and checks the clock that shows 1 am in the morning. Rubbing at his eyes Aster looks to the slightly tense man beside him. "Hey Frostbite. How are you feeling?"

Jack just shrugs his shoulders not saying anything as he closes the books marking the page and sets it on the nightstand. With the book now moved he just stares down at his hands and fiddles with the lose string on the blanket. Aster watches waiting for Jack to say something but it looks like it will either take coaxing or time. Aster decides on time when his stomach growls pulling another chuckle from the smaller man.

Aster blushes slightly but smiles at the fact that Jack can still laugh even if it is not the one Aster has come to enjoy hearing. "Well come on frostbite. My stomach says it needs nourishment and I will show you how damn good a cook I can be." Aster moves from the bed stretching as he yawns. Aster watches from lidded eyes, as he reaches above his head that lifts his shirt slightly to show some skin of his taunt stomach, that Jack blushes and turns quickly as not to stare removing himself from his bed.

Aster cannot help checking out as Jack removes himself from his bed fully clothed, hair tossed in so many directions of bed head and looking almost like he had been thoroughly shagged. Aster has to stop that train of thought because the first thing of many he has to do is get Jack to talk about what had him so upset.

Aster moves to the door and Jack follows. Jack takes a seat in the spot where Aster was sitting when talking to Emma. Aster takes up into the kitchen and pulls on an tie dyed apron with bright colors and harshly drawn Easter eggs on it. Jack looks at the apron and cannot help a smirk reaching his lips when aster cuts him off.

"My niece and nephew made it a few years ago so don't even start or I will get Sophie to make you something for your sewing." Jack just shakes his head and holds up his hand as he watches Aster pull out some ingredients from the fridge. Aster gets to work on some food for two in compatible silence with Jack.

Jack just watches Aster move around the kitchen easily and sees a light blink out of the corner of his eye. He turns and sees a black phone sitting there with the top little light blinking a green. Jack picks it up and Aster watches out of the corner of his eye as he puts onions and peppers into a skillet to sauté. Aster has no problem that Jack is looking at his phone and has to remember when Jack starts talking to get him to get ahold of his sister.

The silence is broken though by Jack himself. "You talked to my sister?"

Aster turns the stove down as he adds some garlic, salt, pepper, and stirs while talking to Jack. "Yeah. She was really worried when I showed up to pick you up for the movies. When I found you in front of my door I called her to let her know where you were."

Jack just nods his head as he reads the message that said his parents where fine if he stayed the night and come back in the morning. Aster sees Jack put his phone back to the side and laces his fingers together on the counter staring at his hands.

"Can I ask how you got into the building frostbite without a code?" Aster adds some precooked chicken and rice to the skillet with soy sauce and season all.

"Your neighbor Sandy is my advisor at school. He let me in when I showed up here looking for you and showed me which was your apartment but you were not home yet from my house I guess. My phone was dead by that point so I figured I would just wait around." Jack looks at Aster and he looks again like he is about to cry but holds it back.

Aster dishes out the quick meal into two bowls. He grabs water and a beer from the fridge. He sets a plate and the water in front of Jack with apologies, "Sorry that is all I have to drink right now. I have not done any shopping this week."

Jack just gives aster a strained smile. "It's fine Roo. This smells delicious. Being good in the kitchen is a perk."

Aster takes s seat in the second stool at the counter. "Thanks frostbite." Aster takes a bite while turned to Jack who is just poking around the food on the plate. "So you wanna tell me what has you out of sorts?"

Jack sets his fork down and sighs out. He opens the water and takes a swig before closing the cap again. "Some stuff happened at work today. When I got home I just wanted to go for a walk and just kept walking, my phone on silent so I could think. When I finally decided to head back home I had found myself just outside your apartment building. I didn't even have a destination when I started walking and when I went to call I saw my phone had died. I remember you telling me you lived here on our first date."

"So you decided to see if I was home?" Aster asks the sullen man.

"Actually is saw Sandy and asked him the time. That was when I found out I had missed you from picking me up I figured you might come straight back. Sandy didn't have a problem letting me in as I had talked about you to him." Jack gives a small smile which makes Aster smile as well that Jack talks about him to others. "He offered me to come to his apartment to stay while I waited but I denied. I feel asleep by the door and woke up in your bed. Didn't waste time getting me into bed did you?" Jack gives him a grin and cannot help even being down taking a jab at Aster.

Aster just chuckles. "Well you were just there all unconscious so I though what the hell." Aster teases back hoping it will help Jack loosen up some. "What got you so upset though? Do I have to hurt someone?"

Jack chuckles and it seem to work for Aster as he can see Jack relax some in his shoulders even with the question. "Maybe. Something happened at work." That is all Jack gives out as he takes a few bites and moans.

Aster knows his boyfriend is going to be the death of him with that noise. "You can tell me what went on, Jack."

Jack swallows what is in his mouth and takes another drink. "This is really good, Aster."

Aster scowls at Jack's attempt of changing the subject. "Thanks. My mother taught me hoping I would catch me someone good. Nice try frost bite but I wanna know what happened. Worried about you mate. So what happened?"

Jack just keeps quite again and that makes Aster sigh. Letting out a breath Aster thinks. "Let's see if you won't tell me I will guess." Jack looks at him and shrugs.

Aster takes some time to think while polishing off his plate setting it across the counter. "You said something happened at work." Jack nods so Aster moves on. "The one person I know you have had some bad trouble with is the greasy bastard Pitch."

Jack pushes away his plate now and looks at Aster full on. "Yeah it was Pitch. I don't want to make you mad at me or anything."

Aster looks at Jack in confusion wondering why Jack would think that. He tells him as much too. :Why would you think I would get mad?"

"It happened when I went to lunch." Jack looks around not looking at Aster. "I was heading for the break room and was going to send you a text. I was not paying attention where I was going and before I knew it I was pushed against a wall. Someone was kissing me and trying to shove their tongue down my throat. When I got my senses back from hitting me head on the wall I saw it was Pitch."

Aster is now tense and his face darkens thinking of the threat the man apparently did not take seriously. Jack flinches and looks at his lap with tears and his shoulders shaking slightly. "I knew you would get mad."

Aster softens and he stands and pulls Jack off his stool. He moves to his couch and sits down pulls Jack into his lap. He kisses his temple whispering, "I am not mad at you Snowflake. It is the greasy rat. He should not have touched you."

Jack sits across his lap and leans against the couch's arm looking at Aster in shock. "But he kissed me? You're not disgusted or thinking I cheated?"

Aster looks at him with a level stare. "He pushed you against a wall without your knowing or permission. Is that what had you so upset?"

Jack plays with the edge of his shirt while thinking like he was relieving the moment. "That was only part of it. I fought back but he would not stop. There were others around but they didn't do anything as most are afraid of Pitch. He has gotten so many fired over the years. Finally having enough I kneed him in the crotch and he just crumpled to the floor."

Aster laughs out loud at that hugging Jack to him. "That's my frostbite." Aster kisses him on the lips both for reassurance he is there for him and show he is proud and not disgusted.

Jack lets out a laugh at Aster's reaction. "Anyways you can congratulate me later. Pitch started screaming about how I would be fired on assault getting more attention from everyone. It brought out the store manager from his office. He asked what was going on and Pitch started in on how I just attacked him for no reason. He asked those around what they saw and like I said many are afraid of pitch so they agreed. I had to go to the office with the store manager as Pitch was to go get him some ice."

Aster rubs Jack's arm while listening to the story. "Where you able to tell them what really happened?"

Jack looks at Aster and nods his head. "Yeah the store manager is really cool. He tells everyone to call him North and though the man is huge he is like a huge teddy bear. He listened to what I had to say and I told him about what had just happened as well as what had already happened, outside work as well. He said he believed me but he would have to review the security footage. With so many agreeing with Pitch though he said he would have to put me on a suspension of sorts as he figured everything out. He said though he had herd things through the grape vine no one would stand up against Pitch."

"So the manager still punished you though he believes you?" Aster asks in confusion of how that can make any since.

"North said it was because so many sided with Pitch. He said he was going to talk to them without Pitch around though and sent me home early. I wanted to call you but knew you where at work and I had to think," Jack explains to Aster.

Aster lays Jack's head on his shoulder telling him, "You can call me anytime, Jack. No matter where or what I am doing. If I don't answer leave me a message and I will call back when I can."

Jack nods against Aster's neck tickling the older man with his hair. "I'm sorry I was just so out of it. I was upset because of what you would think, what Pitch did, and what would happen. I pay myself through school and without the job I cannot make the payment I need to take classes. I actually have a payment coming up soon I have to pay and don't know if I will be able to."

Aster nuzzles his nose into Jack hair and temple. "Don't worry about it frostbite. It will work out and your manager North will take care of Pitch. I know it. If you need help paying just let me know and I can help. I have some money set back I have been saving to get me a home instead of always renting this apartment. I don't mind helping you out. I know we haven't dated long but I care about you frostbite. I care a lot."

Jack looks up at Aster catching the bright green eyes showing how truthful the words are with his bleu ones. Jack heart skips a beat as he leans in and kisses Aster. Aster returns the sweet kiss but Jack quickly turns it by biting at his bottom lip.

Aster groans out biting back at Jack who gasps out and Aster takes his opportunity and delves into Jacks mouth. Jack's tongue fights Aster back for some dominance as Jack himself shifts himself straddling Aster's legs. He winds his skinny arms around Asters neck, his hands kneading at his shoulder and pulling at Aster's hair.

Aster grabs at Jack's hips pulling him closely to him. Aster squeezes the slim hips as he moves to Jack's neck. Jack tilts his head giving Aster more access to his neck while running his hands up and down Asters toned chest.

Aster slips his hands under the hem of Jack's shirt the warm hands making Jack moan out as the run lightly over his sides and abdomen. Aster's touch so light it sends thrills through Jack at the sensation. Aster finds the almost faded mark on Jack's neck from Halloween and he bites and licks at it making Jack gasp before he latches on and nibbles the flesh between his teeth and sucks. Jack lets out some strangled moans and does something surprising them both by bucking his hips forward toward Aster's.

Aster releases Jack's neck and lets out a moan of his own gripping bruising at Jack's hips. Both breathes are harsh but Jack stills frozen. Aster opens his eyes looking at Jack in confusion. Jack is blushing so hard Aster thinks he might have pushed to far after what happened. "I'm sorry frostbite," Aster says with a hoarse voice. "I should have watched what I was doing after knowing what happened today."

Jack buries his head in Asters shoulder and shakes his head. "It's not that Roo. Ummm." Jack just lays with his forehead resting on Aster's shoulder whom waits to see what is wrong. "It's just that I well. I am a virgin."

"A virgin?" Aster asks in surprise as Jack pulls back nodding. "I never would have guessed with the way you acted since I met you in Wal-Mart."

Jack laughs nervously. "Yeah. The most I have done with past boyfriends is just kissed. I must sound pathetic."

Aster shakes his head vigorously. "No you don't. Being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed about Snowflake. It's honorable. I won't push you farther either. We go at your pace and when you're ready we can maybe do something. Like I said I care about you frostbite."

Jack looks up through the fringes of his white hair and gives Aster a smile before he leans in again and kisses Aster again. In a husky voice but still with a bright blush sends shivers up Aster spine Jack says, "Thank you Aster." Jack takes the lead this time moves close kisses Aster once on the lips before moving to Asters own neck. Jack switches from kissing and biting in experiment and Aster just holds his hips letting Jack do as he pleases at his own place. He cannot help but moan out when Jack sucks his ear lobe into his mouth wondering what else Jack could do with his mouth but he promised at Jack's pace so he will follow his lead. Even if it will take a lot of self-restraint.

* * *

Am i evil leaving it off like that? Wondering if i should up the rating and just go for writing something hot. Well at least attempt to. Anyways i hope that you all enjoy none the less at what i gave you in this chapter including what Pitch did. The bastard he is.

Big thanks to my new followers and favorites and big thanks also to me reviewers and to everyone on your understanding, Avatar Aang, guest, yay, Nora Frost ' 1 with the pen, icefrisky, MyHeartsDesire, LadyLombax, Tigermike83, THEANONADMIRAL, Pawii-Chan, sakura-blossoms-26, and Ultravoiletlet(im sorry to hear that just takes time and something you cannot help but think about). You all are just great and hope you enjoyed. Well time for me to go and look for new chapter to CA soon.

Always your writer,

Angel Fox


End file.
